The Midnight Prowl (title is a WIP)
by Wolf-Lover212
Summary: No real summary yet, but an Omnipotent character see that the worlds will end so she interferes and witness a horrid scene in order for another to live and help the world thrive and save a boy before he dies due to abuse and neglect. Possible crossover with Harry Potter. rated M to be safe and no pairings have been decided yet.


**The Midnight Prowl**

(title is a work in progress)

 **Disclaimer:** This Twilight/ Dexter crossover fan fiction is inspired by the Dexter series and the Twilight Saga. Both the books are respectively owned by Mr. Jeff Lindsay and Mrs. Stephanie Meyer. This story is fictional and meant for entertainment purposes. All characters and events in this fan fiction, other than those clearly in the public domain, are fictitious and any resemblance to real persons, living or dead; is purely coincidental. The author is in no way affiliated with the creators, owners or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. This story contains certain mature material that some readers may find offensive. Parental discretion is advised. No part of this fan fiction may be reproduced, stored in a retrieval system, or transmitted, in any form or by any means, without the prior permission in writing of the author, nor be otherwise circulated in any form other than that in which it is available. The author is in no way liable to any readers or establishments whatsoever.

 **AN: Here is a preview of a new story I have been working on, it is a Twilight/Dexter crossover with the pairings undecided at the moment and no real summary to be seen quite yet but I am getting there. Please sit and enjoy reading, also please no flames as they will only be used to roast marshmallows, Thank you!**

 **Wolf 3**

She was running, her long auburn hair wiping around her as she fled the scene. She had just witness something so disgusting and vile it made want to puke! She knew she had to tell someone, she knew that they needed to know what had happened and where the gruesome scene took place, if those monsters didn't try and clean it up that is. She was afraid to tell someone though, because she remembers all the times that her two older brothers told her never to wander out of the house by herself that it was not safe for her, but she had a blackout. It was during that blackout that a dream came to her. It was the same scene in her dream that she had just witness, but there had been another girl in that dream. She knew then that if she didn't witness that horrid crime instead of that girl, that there would be four dead instead of three and that the future would lie in ruins and that girl played a major part in the upcoming events that were shown to her. She also felt there was a familiar connection with the girl that would lead to a huge discovery about her and her two older brothers.

Bella could feel a shift in the air, as it started to rain hard in downtown Miami. She had moved here shortly after Jacob helped her build those bikes and it knocked some sense back into her. She realized that ever since she had met THAT Cullen, her looks, personality, her attitude towards others, just everything about her changed. It hadn't been for the better though, it made her weak where she use to be strong and docile/meek where she was once outspoken and opinionated, and it was all Edward's fault and her lack of self esteem from the very beginning.

He was not a kind man. In fact, some might even go so far as to say he was not a man at all, but just another monster stalking the streets and his name is Dexter Morgan, a witty, mild-mannered blood spatter analyst by day, vigilante serial killer by night. But there is nothing to worry about, though, unless you fit The Code.

Do you?

No? Good.

Now, he is not the sort of monster that socializes with other monsters; they are far too messy. He is a very neat monster, and he sometimes finds himself on another level to most of the other monsters.

While musing to himself, Dexter was headed to his car from the Miami Metro Police station after a long day; they had just got done with reporting on another of the Ice Truck Killer's victims.

 _I'm too sexy for your party!_

 _Too sexy for your party!_

 _No Way I'm Disco dacin'!_

'Really Debra, you went and change my ring tone!' mused Dexter as he looked at the caller ID and noticed it was Debra. 'Well look at that, think of the mighty sister and she shall called.'

Flipping his phone up, Dexter answered, "Hello, Debra, what can I help you with now?"


End file.
